The Forbidden Love
by ningzheaven
Summary: This story is a completion of the play that was staged during the Tomoeda Festival in movie two where Sakura acted as the princess and Syaoran had to be the substitute Prince. Now the story goes as such: A forbidden seed of love is sowed between two souls


Scene 1: T'was the night the flower blooms yet it's end awaits. Tonight is a night of celebrations where the princess and prince meets at their first masked ball.

It is a joyous night of peace and serenity, a fabulous day for celebration of the birth of the magical being Kerberos. With that, a grand ball is held in the palace of the land of Yue. Everyone across the war-stricken land of Tomoeda is invited to this ball. This night, the palace is filled with glistening gold linings and splendid decorations. Tables are laid with mouth-watering food and shining golden cutlery. The dance floor is filled with couples of fine ladies and gentlemen in elaborate gowns and suits, each wearing a mask. As the music starts to play, these fine couples start to dance in step to the smoothing music.  
  
A beautiful young lady, dressed in a gorgeous white silk gown with red ribbon linings, enters the ballroom with four lovely maidens. She walks with such love and grace that enchants all the men who sees her. Although she wears an elaborate red mask decorated with fine feathers that conceals most of her face, her beauty shines through. She was beautiful. One of her fair maidens offers her a glass of cocktail as the princess takes her seat in the front of the ballroom.  
  
"The long war over the Magic Stone against our neighboring countries must have tire you out, my dear Princess," says Rika, the maiden who handed the glass over to the princess.   
  
"Your Highness, as you can see, everyone wears a mask in this ball," started Chiharu, another of her fine maidens.  
  
The third maiden, Naoko, who stood beside the princess continues, "Also, it is a joyous day to celebrate, so please, do not worry and enjoy the ball to your heart's content."  
  
The princess looked at all her maidens with gratitude in her eyes. She appreciates the efforts they had put in to bring her to this ball. She smiles and says, "Thank you, everyone." She shyly looks down at the floor and says, "But I am not a great dancer, this ball does not suit me."  
  
The last maiden, Meilin, smiles and takes the princess' hand and comforts her. "It's alright, milady. All you have to do is to dance with a great dancer as your dance partner." She lifts the princess' hand. "Now... relax and have some fun." As she said it, she releases the princess' hand as though she was releasing a caged bird, giving it freedom to fly away.  
  
However, this delicate bird is afraid, lost and afraid, not knowing what she should do next. She takes a bold step and starts walking slowly towards the dance floor. She is truly beautiful but even through her mask, one could see worry and unhappiness in her eyes. She has been worried about the Magic Stone, a magical stone that has brought war and misery onto her people. The Magic Stone, prophesied that the one who possess it will possess wondrous power, great power at his command. She is Princess Sakura, the princess from the land of Clow. As such, being the princess, she bears the heavy burden of searching for the Magic Stone and to bring happiness to her people. Yet today, she gains liberation, to be free of all her woes and burden, to celebrate and have fun. Tonight, at this ball.  
  
Sakura hesitates and talks to herself, "I cannot do this. After all, I can't dance with a stranger. Perhaps I should turn back. Besides, I cannot have fun while my people are still suffering and I cannot rest till the Magic Stone is found. It is the reason why my country has been in turmoil, why we have been fighting with our neighboring country, Clamp for so long." She pauses and looks up with lament in her eyes. "If only... If only there is no such thing as war. If only... If only the Magic Stone, which brings war and pain, is gone. It is better off gone than in someone's hands."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
A handsome and smart young gentleman, dressed in a red tuxedo with a golden sash across his chest, walks beside Sakura. He also wears a mask, an orange mask that is not enough to mask his gentle smile. He stood with the poise of a Prince.  
  
"I agree," said the Prince.   
  
Sakura was shocked by the sudden appearance of this fine young gentleman and is pulled brought back into reality from her deep thoughts. The dancers on the floor continue to dance and she notices the gentleman standing beside her. She is moved by young gentleman's soft voice and is attracted to the gorgeous eyes he had. Curious, she asks, "May I ask who you are?"  
  
The prince smiles and replies, "If I am not wrong, the etiquette here is 'not to ask for identities'."  
  
Sakura realized and apologizes, "That's right, it slipped my mind. I'm sorry." She looked at the Prince's eyes. He has such a gentle look and those eyes that glisten in the dark. She shyly replies, "This is my first masked ball. That's why..."  
  
"Mine as well," the Prince interrupts.  
  
"Really?" Sakura seem surprised at the Prince's remark.  
  
The Prince looks up into a distant and says, "I have forgotten how to dance as I have been busy. My attendants brought me here today, after learning about my intention to lock myself up."  
  
Sakura lets out a small laugh and says, "How coincidental, that applies to me too."  
  
The Prince turns to her, and smiles. Though he is wearing a mask, Sakura could see through the eyes that he is a gentle and kind hearted man. Unknowingly she is moved by those eyes. "Hating war, first masked ball," his smile deepens, "we are quite alike"  
  
Sakura smiles shyly, agreeing with what the Prince just said, "Quite similar."  
  
To Sakura's amazement, the Prince offers his hand to her, offering a dance. "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
Sakura, still recovering from the initial shock, replies, "But dancing is not one of my for..."  
  
The Prince leans towards Sakura, bringing their distance closer till the point that Sakura could feel her heart pumping faster. He whispers softly into her ears, "I am not good either."  
  
Sakura, still not confident, "I will definitely step on your feet."  
  
The Prince turns and offers his arm instead, prepared to bring Sakura down onto the dance floor, "Then I will try my best to dodge yours."  
  
Sakura moved by his actions, takes his hands and is led to the dance floor. Just as they stepped onto the dance floor, the music changed into a slow and romantic Waltz. The Prince took Sakura's right hand and places it onto his shoulders, then takes her other hand. After which, he places his left hand on Sakura's waist and starts to lead Sakura in their dance. As they start to dance, it seemed as though the rest of the world does not matter anymore. Although it is their first meeting, it feels as though they have known each other for a very long time. Perhaps, she has known him for a long time, longer than she thinks. As time goes by, Sakura is lost in his eyes and his arms. She is enjoying every single minute she is spending with this mysterious Prince. This mysterious Prince has moved her heart just by the kind words he had said, the gentle voice he has and the beautiful eyes that he possesses.   
  
As for the Prince, even though Sakura wore a mask, he is deeply captivated by her beauty, her inner beauty. To him, she is the most beautiful person he has ever seen and he could not help but fall in love with her. Helplessly in love with her. He could sense that she is keeping something within her that distresses her, though she does not show it on her face. But for now, it was their dance and nothing else matters. Not even the Magic Stone.   
  
However, not everything is as wonderful as they think it is. As they are deeply engrossed in their dance, oblivious to their surroundings, commotion starts to stir amongst the guards in the rear of the ballroom.   
  
As the music comes to an end, the Prince and Sakura stopped dancing and walk towards the refreshment table. As they approached the table, suddenly, the Prince's eyes widened and he suggested to Sakura, "Let's leave."  
  
And so, disregarding everyone and everything in the ballroom, the Prince led Sakura out of the ballroom. 


End file.
